1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel chromene derivatives, their production and use. The compounds of this invention possess excellent inhibitory action against acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT). Especially, the compounds of this invention inhibit the absorption of cholesterol through the intestinal tract of a mammal and also restrain the accumulation of cholesterol ester at the arterial wall, and accordingly are useful as a drug for preventing and treating hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis and various diseases caused thereby (e.g., ischemic cardiac diseases such as myocardial infarction, cerebrovascular disturbance such as cerebral infarction, cerebral apoplexy, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Examined Patent Application No. 63(1988)-502348 mentions specifically 4-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-methylaminochromene. However, compounds in which a urea or an acylamino group is substituted are not prepared in the above Japanese application.